Love Hangover
by Randomer06
Summary: Part of a series of fics. This is part 1 of 3.   Lexzie. Alex and Izzie meet in Joe's. They have never met before. What will happen? *winks*


**Title: Love Hangover_  
_Author: _Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)_ **  
**Rating: _R (14+) _**  
**Pairings: _Alex/Izzie (Lexzie) with other various couples involved._**  
**Premise: AU. Alex meets Izzie at a bar. What could happen? **  
**Warning: _AU!_**  
**Author's Note: _Enjoy! =D__  
_Disclaimer: **_All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual_.

This is part of a series of fics. **This is part 1 of 3**. They will be posted at a later date. (The 2nd most likely to be February)

* * *

Alex Karev walked into his local bar, Emerald City Bar. He headed straight for the bar where the bartender, Joe, was already opening a beer for him and placing it on the bar where Alex would usually sit.

"Alex." Joe smiled at his best customer.

"Joe." Alex nodded back in return.

Alex took a long swig of his beer whilst focusing on the dart board across the room. It was then that Alex saw a tall, blonde girl sat near the dart board with a group of girls who he would assume were her friends. Her hair was styled with loose curls whilst her body was covered in a soft pink knitted jumper which was just short enough that when she stood up her toned, tanned stomach revealed itself. Her low rise, hipster jeans were just tight enough to show every curve which Alex found extremely arousing.

"Go for it." Joe winked.

"Wish me luck." Alex said as he necked the bottle of beer in his hand and placed it on the bar before walking in the dart board. Whilst playing darts, Alex tried to catch the girls gaze and winking at her. His wink was returned by a look which told him he wouldn't get far. Alex being Alex, that didn't stop him from trying. Joe said that Alex liked the challenge. Alex had a plan. He walked back over to his original seat and asked for another beer.

"So, what happened?"

"Just wait and see." He smirked, taking a quick glance at the blonde before turning his attention back to Joe and his beer.

"So the leather jacket, smart jeans, your best hooded jumper didn't win her..."

"Just wait and see, Joe."

"Fine." He sighed.

That was the gorgeous blonde walked in direction of the bar as her friends left the table, leaving her alone.

"Hey Joe. Can I have a shot of tequila?"

"Coming right up, Iz. So, Meredith and Cristina calling it a night?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Alex shot Joe a look as if to say 'You know that girl?'.

"Alex." Alex winked at her, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Izzie." She smiled back at him, her smile intoxicating to those around her.

"Do you come here often?"

"At least once a week."

Alex became confused as he had never seen her before yet he had been coming in everyday for the last year at least.

"We usually sit behind the door so guys don't hit on us as much." She giggled. "But tonight someone was sat in our usual seats so we had to sit over there." She said, pointing to the dart board.

"Ah, that would make sense."

Alex and Izzie sat drinking wine and beer whilst getting to know each other, Joe sharing stories about his two loyal customers who sat before him. One drink turned into two, which soon turned into 3. By this point the two were slightly tipsy.

"Will you dance with me, Alex?"

"But there's no music." Alex laughed.

"Now there is" Joe shouted, as he turned on the music and turned up the volume so Alex could clearly hear it.

"Please?" she begged, extending her hand.

"Fine." He caved, following her up to the dance floor.

Izzie began to jump around the dance floor, sway her hips, holding her hands above her head then moving her head in time with the music, her blonde curls bouncing as she moved.

Alex couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Izzie turned to Alex and beamed a bright smile in his direction, asking him to hurry up and join her. Alex began moving his body to the beat of the music, Izzie grinding up against him.

Alex took that as an invitation to get closer to the hot, blonde girl before him and placed his hands on her hips. The two danced into the night together, Izzie enjoying herself thoroughly for the first time in months.

Joe turned on a slow jam for the two to dance to. Throughout the rest of the night, Joe changed the mood with the songs; slow jam songs which had Alex and Izzie dancing together, hands on her hips and hers laced around his neck moving side-to-side together to upbeat dance tunes which allowed Izzie to let her hair down and bounce around, occasionally punching the air with her fist causing Alex to laugh.

Alex and Izzie were the last two left in the bar and it was nearly closing time but Joe knew that the two in front of him were having a great time and for once he would stay open a little later, just for them, two of his most loyal customers.

"So, tell me about you." Alex smiled at Izzie, his hands placed on her hips, both steadying each other as they were fairly drunk.

"The girls I was with earlier, they're my best friends. Meredith, her little sister Lexie and Cristina. I have a waste of space boyfriend who's probably out with another girl. He thinks I don't know about him and his whore, but I do."

"Sorry to hear that." Alex mumbled.

"What about you?"

"Single. Usually picks up hot girls in this very bar but other than that my life is pretty boring."

"So I take it I'm a hot girl then?" She winked at him.

"The hottest by far" He smirked back at her, her leaning in to kiss him.

The two shared the kiss for a few moments before she broke the kiss she started.

"You're a good guy, right Alex?"

"Umm, I'd ask Joe that one" He laughed, Izzie looking towards Joe and receiving a nod in return.

"Good." She smiled at Alex, her eyes lighting up.

"Izzie, would you like to come home with me tonight?" He smiled, Izzie giggling at his proposal.

"I thought you'd never ask" She said, grabbing his hand and walking out of Joe's with Alex.

The two headed back to Alex's apartment that he was renting, a short walk from the bar. The two ran back, hand in hand, giggling like school kids all the way back to the apartment.

The two crashed into the apartment, hers lips smothering his with deep passionate kisses in the heat of the moment.

"Nice place you have here" She mumbled against his lips.

"Thanks, I guess" he laughed as he through his shirt onto the floor, hers closely following.

"So which one's your bedroom?" She winked at him.

"This one" He whispered, picking her up and carrying her into his room, her legs wrapping around his waist. Alex through Izzie upon the bed. She began to remove him of his pants and boxers whilst he helped her remove her pants, panties and bra. They discarded the clothing in various places around his room.

"Are you sure you're still up for this? We're both drunk, you're in a relationship and..."

"Alex, please. Let's just get on with it" She pleaded, her eyes filled with lust which Alex found extremely hard to avoid.

"Okay then" He smirked, as he began to kiss her passionately beginning the passionate love making which would take them through the rest of the nights, both in ecstasy, both pleasing each other in a way neither had felt before.

* * *

Please Review... I love feedback. XD

Nikki.


End file.
